Hell's Legion
by Shichi-san
Summary: Nothing is every as it seems and the best way to hide the power to rule every demon without someone going power crazy is to give it to the one who never wanted the power in the first place. Pairings revealed slowly. Main character Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm starting this new story that I've been creating for awhile. Hope you like it. I'm going to try to update as much as I can along with the revamping of my other stories.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

As the sun rises in the quite village of Konoha a man awakes from his slumber to the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. He goes downstairs dressed for the day greeting his lovely wife with a kiss. After a wonderful breakfast the man steps out of his house ready for a bright and wonderful day. He slowly walks in the direction of his work. His happy morning is short lived and ruined by a grey blur knocking him into a mud puddle.

Now if we catch up with the grey blur we can see that it's our favorite female ninja Tenten racing her late butt to the training grounds. She looks down fixing the clothes she had put on in a rush to get out the door on time. She is currently wearing a black shirt that says "I Bite", grey trip pants, black vans, and fingerless gloves. She runs her hands through her waist length hair trying to fix it the best she can having gotten rid of her panda buns. She sighs having finally reached the training grounds.

She looks around "Where is everyone?". Her eyes land on a note attached to the bark of a tree by a kunai. Her left eye twitches in anger as she disappears in a puff of smoke.

(0.o)

"Can we get on with this please Lady Tsunade?" asks an irritated Kiba.

"We wait for everyone" she replies not even looking his way.

"But their taking forever. We could just fill them in on it later." Comments Sakura leaning her head on the shoulder of her current slave. . err … I mean boyfriend Neji.

"Shut up forehead girl if we just wait Tsunade won't have to repeat herself." Ino says irritated. Before Sakura could open her big mouth again a disgruntled Tenten and a very pissed Naruto appear.

"No one bothered to wait for us and tell us in person?" Naruto yells collapsing in a chair next to Hinata, Shino and Kiba.

"It was a last minute thing" Sakura says smartly.

"BS' Tenten says taking her place next to Shikamaru.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sakura screeches right into Neji's ear.

"Yes" and with that said Tenten turns her attention to Tsunade.

"So what's this meeting for Baa-chan?" Naruto questions basicly bouncing in his seat.

Tsunade huffs lightly at the nickname the hyperactive blond insisted on calling her. "Well we have been receiving reports that rouge demons have been spotted in places all over the region. Some have been in groups, some just loners. I want all of you to keep an eye out and be careful." Her eyes scan the faces of all present 'They have all grow into wonderful adults. They can hold their own…' Her gaze pauses on Naruto 'Some more than others.' "A group of demon hunters have been brought in in case of emergencies. Their leader goes by the name Akira but not else is known about them. Treat them with respect."

"Does that apply for the three frosties?" Naruto asks grinning

Tsunade sighs in exasperation "Yes this applies to Sasuke, Garra and Neji." she fixes a glare on all of them. "Now as I was saying treat them with respect or you might just find yourself face down in the dirt."

"What are we paying these people?" Neji asks ignoring her glare.

"They volunteered" She answers sitting back in her chair.

"Why would they volunteer to help us when they barely know us?" Shino asks in a curious voice.

"That has no relevance" she says shortly stiffening in her seat.

"No one does work without expecting something in return." Shikamaru comments in a suspicious tone.

"I agree with Nara. What aren't you telling us Tsunade-sama?" Garra asks looking at her with his usual glare.

Tsunade sighs "Everyone is dismissed except you three" she gestures to Garra, Shino, and Shikamaru.

They nod taking this as their cues to leave. Tsunade stares them down. "I don't want you three sticking your noses into this. This is a very touché subject and it doesn't involve you. But I know your gonna do it anyways so I warn you be careful you don't know what your disturbing."

Garra glares at her. "As Kazekage I will take your advice but I do not like being left out of the loop."

Shikamaru nods in agreement "And I will figure it out sooner or later so you might as well tell us"

Tsunade looks to Shino "What's your excuse?"

"I'm just curious." He says staring back at her.

Tsunade almost growls in frustration "Fine I will have Akira contact you and tell you whatever she's comfortable telling you."

They all look at each other thinking the same thing 'She?'

"Yes she" Tsunade says pouring herself a cup of sake.

"Very well" they disappear in a puff of smoke. Tsunade downs her cup of sake her eyes drifting to a figure in the shadows.

"Is all of this to your satisfaction?" The figure nods then disappears like nothing. Tsunade knocks back a few more cups of sake then turns her attention to the stack of papers on her desk.

(0.o)

Hinata sighs trying to pull Tenten from the front of the weapons shop. "Tenten you don't need any more weapons."

"B-b-b-but today is the day they usually get new weapons!" Tenten gives her the puppy dog pout, eyes watering and crocodile tears filling her eyes. Hinata sighs letting her go.

"Fine we could just lo…" Before she could even finish she is pulled into the weapons shop only to bump into Shikamaru, Garra, and Shino, everyone ending up in a heap on the floor. "Oww" Tenten groans being helped up by Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, are you two okay?" He asks dusting himself off.

"Yeah we're okay" Tenten says helping Hinata up.

Hinata looks over at Shino "I thought you guys were still talking to Tsunade."

Garra glares at her "We were dismissed"

"What was the meeting about?" Hinata asks meekly.

"That's classified information" He says intensifying his glare. Hinata hides behind Tenten crumbling under his glare.

Tenten takes Hinata's hand "Come on I'll walk you to the ramen stand." She looks back at the trio. "Watch out for Akira I heard she's a dangerous one." She says a malicious smile crossing her lips but passes in a second as Hinata pulls her towards the ramen stand leaving behind a glaring trio.

"Eager to run into a certain blonde are we?" Hinata blushes red disappearing in a light puff of smoke. "Hey no fair!" she hops onto the nearest building and speeds off towards the ramen stand.

(0.o)

Tenten pants softly having finally reached the ramen stand seeing Hinata seated comfortable next to Naruto. Tenten grins sneaking up behind Hinata and starts tickling her mercilessly.

"HAHA no fair" Hinata says through her giggles.

"Who said life was fair? You know what I want to hear."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tenten continues to tickle her "Say it!"

"Okay, okay! Please grant me your mercy oh great and powerful muffin ruler of the universe!"

Tenten grins taking a seat on the other side of a sweat dropping Naruto "So how are you Naruto?"

"I'm good so when is Gai and Rock Lee coming back from their mission?" He asks smiling.

Tenten lays her head on the counter "I don't know but I miss my green beasts."

Hinata rubs her back soothingly "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

They all look up to see the waitress putting their bowls in front of them. They sigh digging in only to see Hinata taking her time. Naruto smiles with hearts in his eyes talking to Hinata about everything and anything. Tenten sneaks away leaving the two lovebirds to themselves, heading home to get some extra sleep in her system.

(0.o)

Tenten wakes with a start flinging a kunai at the figure by her now open window. "Whose there?" Her kunai is sent flying back at her, she catches it with ease.

"You should have heard me as soon as I came in." Shikamaru says stepping from the shadows.

Tenten growls glancing at her clock "It's 11pm! What do you want?" He shrugs kicking off his shoes and climbing into the bed with her "Troublesome" he utters laying down pulling her body close to him.

" Goodnight Shika" she says softly pressing her lips to his. He returns the favor as they drift off to sleep.

(0.o)

Okay trying my best to pump these babies out some reviews might just be the incentive I need. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please do my poll.


End file.
